


someone get me to a doctor, someone get me to a church

by diluculum



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, like its not gory just. squicky for some people probably, mild gross warning cause ragna doesnt transform via magic, vampire ragna au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum
Summary: a little extension of my friend's cute vampire ragna au cause its so. adorable.
Relationships: Kagura Mutsuki/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	someone get me to a doctor, someone get me to a church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broken_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/gifts).



> read this for context  
> thank you izzy for my life  
> may or may not eventually get other chapters?

As content as he would be to stay and gorge himself on fruit and pets, Ragna needs to leave. 

Now. 

It's only a matter of time until Hibiki or Kagura finds out what he is and decides to kill him. He's strong and healed enough to at least transform, anyway, so he's basically scot-free. He just has to bide his time until he's alone. 

Which isn't easy, since Kagura found a little box to keep him in and has taken to bringing him to his desk every morning and placing him on his nightstand every night. He waits a few nights before making an attempt to leave, but when he crawls off the nightstand, he flaps his wings pathetically and hits the floor with a thud and a squeak. Kagura, evidently not asleep like he'd thought, cranes his neck to look at the floor, sitting up to scoop Ragna up and place him back in the box. "You should be more careful, little guy." Ragna screeches indignantly, and he frowns. "I know you wanna leave, but you aren't better yet." Kagura gently scratches the top of Ragna's head, and Ragna leans into his touch. He goes to sleep, and the rest of the night is uneventful. 

The next night, he tries again after he's positive Kagura's asleep. He drags himself slowly across the floor, and eventually makes his way to the stairs. Oh man, he forgot about the stairs. He pulls himself forward, off the ledge of the topmost stair, and bellyflops on the one below. He's sure by the time he's at the bottom he's going to have bruises. 

It takes about ten minutes for Ragna to reach the first floor, but he manages not to break anything. Once he's at the bottom, he takes a deep breath, and wills himself to transform. 

The pain is immediate and searing. His bones audibly snap and begin to expand, straining against his skin to form the right shapes. His fur morphs into skin, which stretches to accommodate his reforming muscles and bones, giving him the grotesque appearance of a writhing mass of flesh. He lets out a soft wheeze when his legs start to extend outward. At least his arms were decently long as wings. After his bones set, his organs expand to fit his newly reformed cavities. It's nowhere near as painful, just extremely uncomfortable. Nothing feels quite like your heart expanding to five times its previous size. Ragna spends a moment trembling on the floor before forcing himself up and to his feet, dusting off his clothes. 

"I knew there was something off about you." Ragna jumps and turns, visibly horrified. Kagura stands in the middle of the staircase. "What, you think I didn't hear you dragging yourself downstairs?" He came down when Ragna was halfway through transforming, and decided to stay out of sheer curiosity despite the horrorshow in front of him. 

All Ragna can muster in response is a small squeak. Looks like his vocal cords are the last to change back this time. 

"I'm gonna pretend that wasn't adorable." Kagura crosses his arms. "You have some explaining to do." 

"And why the hell would I listen to you?"

"I could have soldiers here to take you into custody faster than you can run away."

"Shit…" Ragna doesn't really see any other options. It's either out himself to one person, or to at least the whole city. 

"Now, mind explaining why you were a cute little bat up until just a minute ago?"

Ragna sighs and breaks the whole situation down for him, but it's hard not to stutter around a cute guy in only his underwear. "So, can I  _ go  _ now? I mean, thanks for helping me and all, but I can't stay." 

Kagura noticed how little he was moving his right arm, while he gesticulated with his left. "Isn't your arm hurt?"

"It'll heal."

"We have someone who can help."

"Why are you being so…  _ nice _ to me?" Ragna's genuinely mystified. "You know what I am." 

"I do, and I don't really care. You're still a person, and you still broke your damn arm. Come back upstairs. There's a guest room open. We'll get you healed in the morning, then you can go." 

Reluctantly, Ragna follows when Kagura turns and goes back upstairs. If he didn't need hands to open the door, he would've been long gone by now. Then again, with a busted wing, he would've definitely gotten into more trouble. And nobody would be there to save him this time. Maybe this is for the best. He flops down into bed in the guest room and almost immediately falls asleep. Transforming must've taken more out of him than he thought. 


End file.
